To Love a Lannister
by Stardust63
Summary: No one defies the Great Lion. Not his dwarf son and not a little lost wolf. Find out what happens when they try.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try something different and write a bit of a Tyrion/Tywin/Sansa fanfic. Thank you to my dear fanfic buddy, you know who you are, for helping me start this out. I hope you all read and enjoy with an open mind and with your imaginations sharp.

...

Sansa and Joffrey would not marry.

She was happy to know he was replacing her with a Tyrell, someone of loyal blood and not a traitor. The Battle of Blackwater came and went, the Lannisters being victorious on the beaches, and the Hound became a deserter to the King. She could have and perhaps should have went with him, but Sansa was oddly content. She was growing now, standing tall and straight, her bosom larger and her skin finer. She was promised by Joffrey's new betrothed, Margaery Tyrell, that her brother would marry her just after them in the spring. Ser Loras was handsome, tall, and had beautiful golden curls on the top of his head. It made Sansa feel like a child once more.

"We will marry in the spring and you will come to High Garden with me. You'll like it, my Lady, the roses are just as beautiful as you."

He handed her a rose, the second he has given her, "Excuse me, my Lady, I must be going to visit with my sister." Little did she know he was lying to her and soon none of that would even matter.

...

Sansa knocked on the large door before her and heard the Queen's soft voice, "Enter." With a deep breath, Sansa opened the door, but stopped in her tracks when she saw that Cersei was not alone. Tywin Lannister sat at the head of the table, a stern look upon his face, while Cersei sat at his side and looked at her with a smile, "You may come in, my dear, no need to be afraid." Sansa eyed Tywin and slowly walked forward, her hands clasped in front of her. She went to take her seat, but Tywin interrupted her movement, "You have nothing to fear here, Lady Sansa." His voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she did as told before taking her seat.

Tywin wasted no time, "I do not believe we have ever spoken face to face before, my Lady." Sansa shook her head, "No, my Lord, we have not." He studied her for several moments, taking in her pale skin, and the light bruise upon her face. Tywin nodded,

"Congratulations are in order, my Lady."

She had no idea what he was speaking of, so Sansa frowned, "Congratulations?" Tywin nodded, "You are to be married in a fortnight." Sansa's breath caught in her throat, for could it be that Ser Loras was to take her as his wife so soon? Sansa was giddy on the inside, she would be leaving Kings Landing and going to Highgarden! She did not show her excitement, but urged Lord Tywin on, "And to whom will I be marrying, my Lord?"

Tywin took a deep breath, "Your brother Robb is losing this war and your younger brothers are dead, leaving you to be the heir to Winterfell and the North. Unfortunately, the Tyrell's believe that when you marry Ser Loras, you will be payment for the war they are helping us win." He gripped the chair he was in, "They are trying to steal you from under our noses." Sansa began to feel dread as he continued, "We will not allow that to happen."

"Who am I to marry?"

Lord Tywin looked at Cersei and allowed her to continue, "My dear, we are not willing to lose the North after my father has fought for it for so long. You will be marrying my brother in a fortnight." Sansa could have burst into tears, but she stayed strong. The silence was deafening and finally Sansa questioned, her voice cracking, "Does Ser Jaime know of this arrangement?" Cersei wanted to laugh with joy at that question, but she simply hummed as she leaned back in her seat and nursed a glass of wine. Tywin chuckled,

"Sansa, you will not be marrying Jaime, but you will be marrying Tyrion."

Sansa said nothing, her eyes became void but still she sat straight as the Lady she was taught to be. She came back to reality and repeated, "I will marry Lord Tyrion?" With a nod, Tywin stood with Cersei and watched his daughter leave the room. He walked to Sansa and paused before reaching down and putting two fingers under her chin, "My Lady?" Sansa sniffed and looked up at him, looking into his green eyes, feeling alone and scared.

Tywin smirked, "As I said before. Congratulations are in order."

...

Shae sighed as she prepared Sansa's sleep shift and robe before looking over her shoulder at the young girl in the tub. She cleared her throat, "Would you like me to scrub your back, my Lady?" Sansa looked through the screen and whispered, "Yes, please."

She had returned to her room right after meeting with Lord Tywin and Cersei, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Shae had been waiting for her return and to see Sansa walk through the door in tears, it broke her heart; but not as much as hearing what she was crying about. Sansa leaned forward in the tub and closed her eyes as Shae slowly ran a thick rag over her back, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do not cry anymore, my Lady."

Sansa looked over her shoulder, "What? Why shouldn't I? I am to be married to the Imp for their entertainment and so they can claim the North through my future children." She bowed her head, unaware of Shae's paused movements, "Do not speak in such a way. The North is not theirs to claim, Sansa, it is yours and will someday be your sons or daughters. You may take the Lannister name, but you will always be Lady of Winterfell."

"What if they look like him?"

She was looking at her friend with wide eyes and Shae could tell she was scared of what could happen. Shae loved her little lion, but she knew now that their love would never be. Tyrion would marry Sansa and be completely loyal to his Lady wife. Still, Shae was Sansa's only friend and she needed her now more than ever. Shae sighed and tossed the rug in the tub, "You are afraid they will be like him? In height? In looks?" Sansa nodded and Shae continued,

"Lord Tyrion is very handsome, my Lady, no matter what his height is. I think he will surprise you in many different ways, especially by the children he will give you. It's highly unlikely that they will be a dwarf like him."

Sansa covered herself as Shae walked away to grab her robe and whispered to her reflection in the tub, "But what if?"

...

"I told her just this afternoon. She was less than enthusiastic."

Tywin watched his youngest son pour a third glass of wine, "You drink too much." Tyrion looked up at him and snorted, "You are quite the observant fellow, aren't you?" Tywin snarled, "We must discuss your upcoming wedding and I cannot speak with you while you drink." Tyrion sighed and put his glass down, "Tell me then, did the young Sansa Stark enjoy hearing that she is to marry the Imp?"His father finally took his seat across from him, "As I said, she was none too happy, but her happiness matters nothing to me. I only need one thing from her and that is a Lannister boy that will be the heir to the North."

"What if she gives me only daughters? Better yet, what if she gives me nothing at all?"

His father turned sour, "What do you mean?" Tyrion gave a drunken chuckle, "Lady Sansa Stark will do her duty without hesitation because she fears us all and she's a proper Lady, but what if I refuse to do my own duty and give her a child?" At hearing that, Tywin stood abruptly, "You will do your duty to this family and put a Lannister child in her belly! Upon confirmation of her being with child, both of you will travel to Casterly Rock to keep her safe until the day she gives birth." Tyrion rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, always the big planner. I hope you realized what you have done to the poor girl. You have taken her away from one Lannister monster and passed her along to another."

Tywin smirked, "Oh, Tyrion, do you believe yourself a monster? Do you plan on mistreating her? Just put a child in her belly as soon as possible and there will be no issues." Tyrion argued yet another point, "She is a child." Tywin snorted, "From what I hear from your sister, Sansa Stark is flowered and bleeds every moon. Besides, Sansa Stark visits Maester Pycelle every few months and according to him, she may be young, but she is strong enough to carry a child at her age. You will give her a Lannister babe, Tyrion." That was the end of their conversation. Tyrion watched in anger as his father drank the last of his wine and walked to the door. Before he left, however, Tywin looked back, "Tyrion, you will take what I say seriously, for if you are not the one to put the babe in her belly, you can be sure another will."

Tyrion looked at him in disgust as Tywin explained, "It doesn't matter which Lannister does it. I am just giving you the chance to be the one that does."

...

I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter to this new story. Please, don't be afraid to review, but be nice! Look forward to much more


	2. Chapter 2

WoW! Thank you all for the reviews and followers! Please, enjoy!

...

They had both come to accept their fates.

Sansa had hoped she would not have to see Tyrion until their wedding day, but only four days later, he sought her out. Tyrion found her at the ports, watching the ships come in and out, her eyes intense as she whispered, "That ship is from Dorne, carrying wine for the Queen." The person she was speaking to, Shae, chuckled at her words.

"My Lady?"

Both turned to see who was calling for Sansa and both were disappointed to find Tyrion. Sansa stood with a smile on her face, hiding her disappointment well, but Shae was already walking towards Tyrion. She stopped in front of him and looked down, "Lady Sansa wishes to be alone right now." Tyrion cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "Oh? Then why were you giving her company? I only wish to speak with her for a few minutes." Shae frowned at him and wanted to spit venom, but she softened when he whispered, "Please." She looked back at Sansa and back to Tyrion, "Fine." She walked around him and towards the beach, but once she reached ground, Shae turned back to see Tyrion and Sansa sitting on the stone bench, Tyrion holding Sansa's hand in his.

...

As soon as Shae left, Tyrion sighed and smiled up at Sansa, "Please, sit, my Lady." Sansa took her seat on the stone bench and watched as Tyrion sat down next to her, "Thank you, my Lord." Tyrion wasted no time and slowly took her right hand in his, "Lady Sansa, I wished to speak with you of what is to come in a fortnight." Sansa took a deep breath and whispered, "We are to be married." Tyrion nodded, "Yes, but I wished to tell you that no matter what, I will be a good husband."

She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "Why are you telling me this?" He smirked, "Well, I know you don't wish to marry someone like me, the Imp Lannister, the dwarf, the demon monkey." He paused when he saw her emotions change, "I-I know it is not an ideal marriage for you, but-" Sansa shook her head, "We shouldn't be speaking about our marriage like that, my Lord. It cannot be the worst." She couldn't explain it, but Sansa felt at ease around him, his calm voice, and the way he presented himself. She felt as though she could speak about anything and everything, but she also knew that that could not be the case.

"Perhaps you are right. You could be marrying Joffrey."

Sansa bit her cheek and looked past him at the guards in panic, "I don't think we should speak of the King in such a way." Sensing her fear, Tyrion turned around and looked at the guards, "You may return to your post for the King. I will escort Lady Sansa back to the Keep." A guard stepped forward, "Lady Sansa is to be escorted by an armed guard at all times, at the order of the King." Sansa watched as Tyrion stood and walked to the guard,

"And as the Kings uncle and the future Lord husband to Sansa Stark, I order you to return to the King and resume your post there."

She took notice of his calm but stern voice and felt her uneasiness leave her as the guards walked towards the castle. Tyrion walked back to her, "Perhaps it would be more comfortable if we continued our conversation in the gardens?" That was one of Sansa's favorite places to go to, whether it be to read or to simply take in the beauty of the flowers. She watched as Tyrion offered a hand to her and she could not help but pause and stare at it as though if she touched him, she would be burnt by the hottest of flames. He whispered, "Fear not, my Lady, the demon monkey will not harm you."

...

She wished that Tyrion had never brought her back to her chambers.

About an hour after she was returned to her chambers by Lord Tyrion, that a knock came on her door. Sansa awoke from her nap, still dressed in her gown and groggy. She waited for another knock, but none came as the door was opened and two men of the Kings Guard entered and stood before her bed. Ser Meryn Trant removed his helm and smirked at the young woman sitting up in her bed, "The King requests your presence in the throne room." Sansa swallowed and sat up further, "Ser, I've only just awoken, please, tell the King I must freshen-"

"Now."

He walked around the bed and grabbed her upper arm, raised her from the bed, and pushed her towards the door, "Start walking, my Lady." Sansa felt terror in her stomach as they entered the throne room and saw Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne, the rest of the hall was empty. She stood tall and walked down the stairs like the Lady she was as Joffrey called out to her, "Sansa! I haven't seen you in so long!" His joy at seeing her automatically told her that this meeting may not end well. She smiled big, "Your grace, you look handsome and strong today. I hope you are well." Joffrey gave a snort, "I am the King, Sansa, I am always strong. Come to me, Sansa, I wish to speak with you." Sansa sighed to herself and slowly made her way up the steps to the throne.

"Faster, Sansa, I want you up here before my wedding day!"

When she finally reached the top, Joffrey stood and turned her around, "Look, Sansa." She looked at the large hall and whispered, "Your grace?" Joffrey smirked, "Do you enjoy the view?" She nodded, "Yes, your grace, it is a lovely view. You must enjoy it quite often." Joffrey leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "A shame you will never be able to enjoy it." He pushed her away and Sansa caught herself from tripping down the first step. She turned to him,

"You requested my presence, your grace?"

Joffrey gave a nod as he sat back into his throne, Sansa took notice of his bow leaning against his left. He sighed, "I have received some distressful news from my men on the battle field, Sansa. Do you know what that could be?" She shook her head and he rolled his eyes, "Of course not. Stupid girl." He waved Meryn Trant forward and she watched as he removed his helm once more. Joffrey ordered him, "Tell the Lady Sansa why she is here, Ser Meryn."

Meryn looked at her and Sansa made eye contact, "Your brother took twenty good Lannister soldiers and had them tortured and slaughtered. Their heads were put on the bodies of goats and put on display outside of their camp. More Lannister men deserted their post at seeing such a thing." Sansa began shaking her head and looked at Joffrey,

"No. Please, your grace, whatever my brother has done, please do not blame me for such things. I am a traitors daughter, it is true, but I have not seen nor heard from my brother since I left Winterfell."

Joffrey was angry and he made it known, "You speak out of turn! Your brother is out there, killing Lannister soldiers, being a savage like the wolf he is! You must pay for his crimes against the crown!" He snapped his fingers and Meryn Trant walked up the steps and grabbed Sansa by the back of the neck. Sansa cried out and began to plead, "No! Your grace, Joffrey, please! I am sorry for what has happened, I hope he loses the battle, I hope he pays for his crimes, but I have had nothing to do with-"

She was cut off when she was pushed to Joffrey's feet and he ordered, "Kick her." Ser Meryn raised his foot back, but before he could kick her, the mighty doors to the room burst open and everyone paused.

Tywin Lannister stood in the doorway and frowned in anger at what he saw. Joffrey stood from the throne and Sansa choked on her tears as she looked back and watched Tywin walk towards them. As he walked, he shouted at his grandson, "Imagine my surprise as I am making my way to the Tower of the Hand to hear a young girl screaming. What is going on here?" Sansa closed her eyes as Ser Meryn backed away from her and Joffrey walked around her, "I was teaching Lady Stark a lesson, grandfather! Her brother Robb has-"

"I know what he has done, you foolish boy. But while I am making our plans for battle, you are here torturing an innocent girl."

Sansa looked back again and made eye contact with Tywin, "You do not speak to a King that way! You may be my grandfather, but I will cut out your tongue!" Tywin snorted, "No, you wouldn't. You need me, your grace." He walked up the steps and looked at Ser Meryn, "Save your anger and strength for protecting our King." Joffrey watched as his grandfather looked down at Sansa, "Stand, Lady Sansa." He offered his hand down to her, not as warmly as Tyrion has done so many times before, but she felt safer than with Joffrey. She took it and he helped her up, "I'm just glad I got here in time before any damage was done." He looked at Joffrey, "What makes you think that harming Lady Sansa makes Robb Stark suffer more on the battle field?" Sansa fixed her gown as Tywin continued to argue with his grandson, "You forget we need Sansa Stark. She is marrying your uncle soon and had you done anything to her to harm her for the reasons we need her, I would not care if you are the King or not. You are my grandson first."

Joffrey was speechless as he watched Tywin turn away from him and walk down the steps. Sansa looked at Tywin and walked after him, making Joffrey angry, but he said nothing. Once outside the throne room, she continued to follow him, making Tywin take notice. He stopped, "Why are you following me?" Sansa searched for her words and stumbled a bit, "I-I wanted to thank you, my Lord. That was very kind of you." Tywin looked down at her and took a breath, "Of course. We can't let anything happen to you so close to your wedding day to the im-my son." Sansa nodded, "I don't want to bother you any further, my Lord. May you have a good evening." Sansa began to walk away, but was called, "Lady Sansa."

She turned back and Tywin cleared his throat, "Once you marry Tyrion, I do not believe you have to worry about the King harming you further. Tyrion is very protective over those that belong to him." She gave him a small smile,

"Of course, my Lord."

...

I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Quite a long chapter, but I am enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the wedding chapter! It will primarily just have the wedding day, including Sansa enjoying breakfast with the queen up until the bedding ceremony.

Enjoy!

...

The day was finally here.

Sansa woke to the sound of birds outside of her balcony and as soon as her feet touched the stone floor, her door opened, "Good Morning, my Lady!" Shae walked in with a tray holding a pitcher of warm water and a bowl of berries. Sansa yawned, "Morning? Yes. Good?" The two girls shared a look and Shae sighed, "I know, but just think, you will be a married woman this afternoon. I hear that is a glorious thing, a wedding." Sansa rolled her eyes as she picked a raspberry from the bowl, "I don't know how much I would enjoy married life."

"Not even with Tyrion Lannister?"

Shae filled a washing bowl with the pitcher of water and questioned, "Has he ever harmed you?" Sansa shook her head, "No." Shae continued, "Has he ever mistreated you? Shouted at you?"

"No."

Sansa bent over and washed her face, "Then do not worry so much. I think he will treat you better than Joffrey would have." After Sansa's cleaned her face she looked at Shae, but before she could say anything, a guard entered her room, "My Lady, I am here to escort you to breakfast with the Queen." Shae walked forward, "The Lady Sansa is not yet prepared for breakfast. She will be ready in a few minutes, but you will wait outside!" Sansa smiled, "Shae, why are you so kind to me? I've never had a friend here before you."

...

"Come in, sweet girl, breakfast awaits you."

Cersei gestured to the dining table and Sansa sighed in relief at the fact Joffrey was not there. Sensing her relief, Cersei smiled, "The King is quite busy this morning, so unfortunately he cannot join us for your wedding day breakfast." Sansa placed a frown on her face, "How unfortunate. I was hoping that the King would join us. Joffrey is a busy King, as you said, I only hope he-"

"Stop that."

Sansa bit her tongue and looked at the Queen, "You no longer have to marry my son, you can stop with your pretty words. Now, come here and eat with me." The two women ate in silence until Cersei smirked, "My brother seems to be thrilled to be marrying you." Sansa looked up at her, but said nothing, "Are you happy to be marrying him?" Sansa opened her mouth and snapped it shut once more, "You can tell me, little dove, for I may just hate my brother as much as you hate him." Sansa shook her head, "I do not hate him, your grace. I do not know him."

"Do you hate Joffrey?"

Cersei looked at her over the rim of her glass, "Speak freely, we are alone." Sansa placed her fork down, "I-I don't..." She trailed off as the door to the room was opened and Tyrion Lannister entered, "Had I known breakfast was being served here, I would have come sooner." Tyrion looked at Cersei and questioned, "Why was I not told of my own wedding breakfast?" Cersei smiled, "Dear brother, you've interrupted my conversation with your betrothed. Go on, Sansa, tell me what you truly think of my son." She felt trapped, like a wolf backed into the corner of a kennel. Sansa shook her head and stood, "Joffrey is my King and will always be my one true love."

She looked down at Tyrion and staggered back from she was sitting, "My Lord, I am sorry. I do not feel well." She looked at Cersei, "May I be excused, your grace?" Cersei smirked and waved a hand, "Go on, little dove, fly back to your chambers and prepare for your wedding night." Sansa walked to the door and once she was behind it, she began to run down the hall with her gown clasped in her hands.

"What were you doing to her?"

Cersei looked at Tyrion, "I was simply asking her about Joffrey." Tyrion hissed, "You were trying to make her say something she truly wants to say, but she knows should she say it in front of you, it will be passed to the King." He snatched a roll from the table, "I don't want my innocent bride bruised and bloody."

...

She hated her gown, she hated her hair, she hated everything about this day. Sansa sat up straight in her chair as her handmaidens bustled around her to finish her rouge and hair. Shae spritzed her neck with lavender when a knock sounded in the room. Shae walked to the door and opened it to see Tywin Lannister standing in the doorway. Sansa looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the tall Lannister standing in the doorway,

"Move aside, girl. I'm hear to speak with my soon to be daughter in law."

Sansa took a deep breath and stood, "It's alright, Shae. Thank you." Shae bit her cheek as she left the room so they could be alone. Sansa looked up at Tywin and spoke first, "My Lord, how kind it is of you to visit me before the wedding." Tywin smirked, "Yes, how kind. Sansa, I've come to speak with you about your wedding." She became slightly confused as he stepped further towards her and began to speak,

"You are to marry Tyrion today and it has come to my attention from my daughter that he has a soft spot for young, broken things."

He eyed her up and down and continued, "I fear this softness will keep him from doing his duty to this family." He paused and allowed Sansa to catch up to what he was saying, "Duty, my Lord?" Tywin chuckled, "So naive, girl, yes duty. Tonight, after the feast, there will be a bedding ceremony. It is traditional in marriages and once back to his chambers, he will have the duty to lay with you this very night and hopefully put a child in your belly. I trust you have been seen by Maester Pycelle?" Sansa blushed as she thought of the session with the old Maester only a few weeks prior, "Yes."

Her answers were short and Tywin liked that about her. Tywin nodded, "Good, you are healthy and young Lady Stark, no doubt that his seed will take to your womb." Sansa took the breath she said been holding and asked, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't Tyrion be the one-"

"Tyrion knows his duty, but if I know him as I do, he will hold off from bedding you for as long as he can. I am telling you so you can make sure he does what he must to join our two houses. You will make sure? I would hate for the King to learn how you have disappointed us so."

Sansa nodded, "Of course, my Lord." He stepped closer to her and could smell the lavender coming from her hair, "My Lady, just remember one thing." He reached out and touched a long strand of her red hair,

"When you marry one of us, you marry all of us."

...

 _ **"When you marry one of us, you marry all of us."**_

Sansa looked around as the people in the Sept clapped and cheered. She remembered the words that Tywin had spoken to her and her eyes fell to his in the crowd. He looked at her while clapping his hands and gave her a nod of the head as Tyrion grasped her left hand in his and walked down the steps with her. Joffrey jumped out of the crowd and stopped them, "Come, come, Sansa! Put a smile on that horrid face of yours! You are finally a Lannister. I suppose, it really doesn't matter which one you married!" He laughed and Cersei joined in, "Yes, very good, my son. Let the newlyweds pass so they can go to the feast."

Tyrion could feel her shaking as they walked away and he took notice of her silence, "Do not be upset, my Lady. Worse things have happened." Sansa looked down at her new husband and whispered, "Of course worse things have happened. I'm living proof of that, aren't I? I'm only shaking because we must sit through this feast with _him_ laughing at us." Tyrion looked ahead at Joffrey walking with Cersei and chuckled, "Yes, we must. But just think, in a few months he will be married to the Tyrell girl and we can laugh at them."

"Laugh at what? Joffrey is handsome and Margaery, she is beautiful and smart. There are no faults."

He stopped her as they reached outside of the feast and looked up at her, "Lady Lannister." Sansa rolled her eyes slightly and whispered, "I do not wish to insult you, my Lord, but I do not wish to be called that more than I have to be." Tyrion smiled, "You never let them see this side of you, Sansa. Why?" She shook her head as he continued, "We will laugh at them together, because we know of the trials and tribulations they will go through as King and Queen. You can laugh at the thought you once had of wanting to marry Joffrey and I shall laugh with you."

Sansa could not help but smile, "You are so kind to me, my Lord. You are not like them." Before he could say anything more, Tyrion took her hand once more, "Come, let us drink until we can't make proper words anymore."

...

Sansa took a sip of her dinner wine and hastily swallowed the bitter liquid. She hadn't touched it all night, but when she saw Cersei staring at her from across the room, she took the wine to appease her in some way. She glanced at Tyrion at her right and watched as he drained his sixth glass of wine. He smiled at her, "My beautiful wife!" Sansa sighed and leaned back in her seat, uncomfortable as she saw several of the people at the feast staring at them.

"My Lord, will you pardon me?"

Tyrion snorted and waved his hand, "Of course! You don-don't need to-" He burped and laughed, "May I have your wine?"Sansa sighed and left her seat, her handmaidens walking with her to the balcony to get air. How could she enjoy being married to Tyrion when at one moment he was kind and respectable, but the next moment he was drunk and foolish? Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the chill in the night air made her smile as she thought of Winterfell.

"Lady Lannister!"

Sansa sighed and opened her eyes when she realized Joffrey was standing behind her. She turned around, "Your grace, you look very handsome tonight." Joffrey scoffed, "Are you saying I don't look handsome every day?" Sansa gulped, "No, I mean-" He shook his head and waved it off, "No need to speak. Come, Sansa, it is time for your bedding ceremony!" He had grabbed her hand, his own hand cold and dry, as he pulled her back inside and down the steps, "Uncle! I found your young wife and she is eager to begin the bedding ceremony!" Sansa blushed and whispered, "Your grace, please don't-"

Joffrey paid her no mind and pushed her towards the head table, "Gentlemen! Join us up here and disrobe Lady Sansa as you carry her to their wedding chambers! Ladies, fear not, my uncle is not so heavy." Everyone began to laugh as Joffrey poked fun at Sansa and Tyrion, the whole time Sansa turned red and nearly began to cry. Suddenly, Tyrion growled and stabbed a knife into the wooden table,

"Fuck off! There will be no bedding!"

The room went silent and all eyes looked to Joffrey and Tyrion. Joffrey flared his nostrils and hissed, "What? What did you say?!" Tyrion smirked, "I said fuck off or you'll be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock." Sansa looked at Margaery and saw that she was laughing to herself, "My Lord, I think-" Tyrion shook his head, "You are my-my wife now, Sansa. I will not let this-"

"It looks as though your uncle has had too much to drink."

Sansa jumped when she realized Tywin was standing just behind her, his chest nearly touching her back, "One often forgets himself when they've had too much." He looked down at Sansa and she moved down a step to let him pass, "Your grace, excuse his terrible behavior, for he has celebrated for far too long tonight." Sansa watched Joffrey slowly calm and Tyrion began to laugh,

"Ah yes! I have had too much to drink! Come, Sansa, we shall show ourselves to our wedding chambers."

Tyrion staggered towards her, falling against the table twice as he did so. Sansa sighed as he took her hand, "You're not tired are you? I have a story to tell you on the way to our room. Have I ever told you about my upbringing? You'll love this story so."

...

"Home sweet home."

Tyrion closed the door and watched as Sansa walked to the middle of the room and looked around. She saw her trunks and vanity had been moved to this chamber and she realized that she was truly married now.

"You're so beautiful tonight."

Sansa looked back at him and he chuckled, "I meant-you are beautiful everyday, but-" He watched as she began to pour a glass of wine and he realized just how frightened she was to be with him. He sighed, "Wine helps you forget." Sansa took a sip and whispered, "Enjoy and forget." It was something that Cersei had told her when they were held up in the Red Keep during the Battle of Blackwater. Tywin's words began to float through her mind and she turned to Tyrion, "If I'm not mistaken, you and I have a duty to uphold." She removed the sewn neck wrap from her gown and placed it on the table, "I'll...prepare." She walked to the bed and like a good wife, she began to undress, the feeling of being watched burning into her back. Tyrion licked his lips as Sansa undressed down to her shift when he finally cleared his mind of the horrible things he wished to do to her,

"Stop."

His heart dropped when she turned to him and wrapped her arms across her chest, "Stop? Are you not pleased?" He closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes, Sansa, I am- I mean, I could, I would, but- do you think marriage is nothing but doing our duty?" Sansa frowned, "Your father-he said that your duty is to make sure you put a Lannister babe in my belly." Tyrion became angry, "If my father wants someone to get fucked tonight, I know where he can start!" Tyrion bowed his head,

"I will not touch you tonight. I will not touch you until I hear your sweet voice saying you want me to."

She watched as Tyrion backed up to the lounge and slowly passed out. A panic rose in her stomach as she realized they did not consummate their marriage, but Sansa soon realized he was doing this for her. Sansa was not ready for this and Tyrion knew it, so she could not help but smile and fall asleep while watching the kindest Lannister snore in his deep sleep.

 _ **"When you marry one of us, you marry all of us."**_

...

The guard bowed his head, "They reached their chambers but no sound came from within, my Lord." Tywin frowned, "How disappointing. I was quite sure I put my point across with the young wolf." He shut the book he had been reading, "Keep guard at their door all night and do not leave until her handmaidens arrive in the morning. The night is still young and no maiden will keep so quiet." The guard bowed slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

...

I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. Next one, tywin will be on the prowl!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews and followers. Tywin is beginning to get impatient and will give Sansa a few different options in this chapter.

...

Sansa could not say she enjoyed married life, but she did not hate it. She was a week into her marriage with Tyrion and she had begun to trust him, but he would not share her bed. News of their separate bedding had begun to spread from the mouth of a handmaiden to the city below them. She did not want him, but she knew her time was running short. That very morning, Sansa was the first to wake and she sat up quietly in their large bed and looked down at the small bed he had brought in for him. She watched him sleep, her eyes studying the scar upon his face, his jaw, the golden curls in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment when she caught herself,

"Stop it."

She whispered those two words to herself, but she was not alone, "On the contrary, I've always enjoyed being watched by a beautiful woman while I sleep." Sansa blushed and pulled her knees to her chest, "I didn't mean to wake you." Tyrion chuckled as he closed his eyes once more, "I don't sleep so soundly, wife." Sansa smiled as she watched him yawn and sit up in his bed, "I trust you slept well?"

Sansa shook her head, "I did not. How can I sleep when I'm constantly haunted by the fact we have not done our duty? I-I should have been a good wife to you on our wedding night and let you have me." Tyrion shook his head, "No, I will not hear this from you, Sansa. This-all of this- it is not your fault." Sansa looked into his green eyes and held out her hand, "Tyrion-"

"Good Morning, my Lady! Lord Tyrion."

Shae entered their bed chamber holding fresh linen in her arms and stopped in the room when she saw Tyrion and Sansa holding hands. Tyrion cleared his throat and left his bed, "I will leave you to dress, my Lady." Sansa watched him grab his leather vest from her vanity chair and leave the room without looking at Shae. With a sigh, she fell back into her bed and stared at the canopy, "What am I doing?"

Her friend and handmaiden smirked, "Holding hands first thing in the morning? Your face was as red as these raspberries." Sansa groaned, "No, I meant-I felt something when I saw him sleeping-how calm he looked." She stood from the bed and put on her robe, "We have been married for a week and have not touched once, but what you saw, us holding hands, that was the first time I've allowed him to touch me." Shae slowed her movements as she listened to Sansa speak of Tyrion, a man Shae had once loved.

Sansa sat at her vanity and let Shae begin to brush her hair as she continued, "I do not desire him, but-" Shae sighed and whispered, "It is not desire you feel, but duty." Sansa and Shae locked eyes in the small mirror as Sansa nodded,

"Duty."

...

Cersei watched as Tyrion drowned his first glass of wine of the day. He growled as the sweet liquid drained down his throat, "I've always loved wine chilled in the morning. It wakes me up." Cersei rolled her eyes, "Well?" Her brother frowned at her, "I do not sleep and tell, sweet sister."

"You stupid little man! You have let a week go by, a week of precious time to join the Stark and Lannister house. Sansa will not be able to take your seed whenever you so choose! Maester Pycelle has deemed this week vital, why do you think your wedding to the little Stark girl was seven days ago?"

Tyrion groaned, "Yes, of course, the family that thinks nothing of themselves wishes to watch me fuck my wife until her belly gets big from my dwarf seed." Cersei shook her head, "You think you are so clever. What are you afraid of? What is stopping you?" Tyrion shook his head, "I will not discuss my bedding of Sansa with you. She is my wife and I will show her respect in any way possible."

"Do you love her?"

The two siblings stared at each other for several moments, "I-I care for her. I care about what happens to her, how she is treated, how she feels." Cersei snorted, "She will never love you, do you know that? She is afraid of you, I saw it in her eyes during the wedding feast." Tyrion pursed his lips, "Then so be it. When I am ready to bed her, I will do it." He drained the rest of his second glass of wine, "Until that day comes, take care of your King and mind your business."

...

Tywin took long strides as he walked down the hall towards Tyrion's chambers. The gossip he had been hearing had to come to an end and he planned to end it on that very day. When he came upon the door, he knocked once and waited for a response, but none came. Inside of the room, Sansa had been working on her needle work when she heard a knock at the door. She froze and stared at it, knowing very well that Tyrion nor Shae would knock on the door before entering. She prayed it was not Joffrey as the second knock came louder and harder,

"Tyrion! Open this door!"

Sansa got chills when she heard Tywin's voice, so she rushed to the door and slowly opened it. Tywin looked down, expecting to see Tyrion, but Sansa answered, "My Lord." Tywin looked her up and down, "A gown of red. It suits you, my Lady. I am here to see Tyrion." Sansa tried to explain he was not there, but Tywin walked towards her, making her back up into the room. He looked around, "Don't tell me he has already left the chambers?" Sansa nodded, "Yes, my Lord. Lord Tyrion left at sunrise just as I was waking. He did not say where he was going." Tywin snorted, "Sounds like him." She was uncomfortable in his presence, but even after hearing that Tyrion was not there, Tywin did not move. He glanced to the bed and his eye caught a glimpse of the smaller bed on the floor. He frowned,

"I've seen plenty of marriage beds in my day, including my own, but never have I seen one like this."

A blush crept up Sansa's neck as she explained, "My Lord husband does not wish to sleep in the bed with me, my Lord. He-He doesn't-I mean-" Tywin growled, "Stop your stuttering, girl. I know what that means." Sansa jumped at the anger in his voice and she suddenly became the meek wolf girl once more. She watched as he rushed to her bed and ripped the covers back, "Clean." He looked at her, "Did your handmaiden change them already?" Sansa looked at him with wide eyes and she knew then that she could never lie to him.

With a soft voice, she answered, "There was no need to." Tywin arched an eyebrow as she continued, "Tyrion and I have not consummated our marriage." She understood then, where Joffrey and the rest of the Lannister's inherited their anger from as Tywin ripped the cover from the bed and tossed it to the floor in anger, "I told you on your wedding day, to make sure both of you do your duty to the crown and to both of our families! You were to lay with him that very night and each night until a babe was put into your belly!" He saw Sansa's hands touch them front of her gown, "Tell me why!"

Sansa shook her head, "None of this is my fault, my Lord!" She stepped backwards as Tywin walked to her, ultimately ending up against her vanity table with nowhere else to go, "I told Tyrion what you told me, I told him we had a duty to uphold, but he didn't want me!" Tywin laughed then, "Didn't want you? That man is notorious for his drunken sprees through every brothel in Westeros. You are going to lie to me and say my son didn't want you?" Sansa used the palm of her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, "He didn't. Although I was scared and truthfully, I still am, I was willing to consummate this marriage and be done with it." Sansa flinched as Tywin's hand reached for her and grasped her shoulder, his thumb touching the base of her neck,

"You're a traitors daughter, correct?"

She bowed her head, "Why should I believe you?" Sansa snapped her head back up and whispered, "You must speak with Tyrion and ask him why he will not take me." Tywin gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You speak out of turn, Lady Sansa. Do not defy me." The two stared at each other for several moments before Tywin leaned closer, "Do you remember what I told you before the wedding?" Sansa nodded, "When you marry one of us, you marry all of us."

He smirked, "Yes and now, because of not only your stupidity, but my sons, I must make you choose." Sansa's breath caught in her throat as the older man before her spoke softly, as if he did not want the walls to hear him.

"You must make my son take you to his bed."

Sansa blushed yet again, "I-I don't know how." Tywin frowned, "Well, then perhaps the second choice shall be easier?" She listened closely, "You can make him take you to his bed, or you can lay with another." Sansa gasped and shook her head, "No, that would be adultery against my husband, I would be put away for my crime!" Tywin shook her slightly, "Listen to me, girl! I am not a patient man and when it comes to my house and what I need to succeed, I will make sure to stop at nothing to complete the task at hand." He let go of her neck and backed away, "Three days." Sansa watched as he opened the door and left the room but as he turned the corner, Tywin heard a sob come from the room he just left. He paused his steps as two handmaiden's bustled past him to help their Lady. He frowned at her cries, but continued his way upon hearing her door shut. If Tyrion did not want her, then he knew of someone much more deserving of her beauty.

...

Tyrion sighed as he pushed the door to his chambers open, but paused in the doorway when he saw Shae and Sansa on the floor, Sansa wrapped in Shae's arms as she cried. Her eyes were burning from the tears, but she was able to see Tyrion standing in the doorway, "My Lord?" Shae hushed her, "Calm yourself, Sansa. It is going to be alright." Tyrion rushed to her and touched the top of her head, "Why is she like this? What happened?"

Shae looked up at him and hissed, "Your father."

...

I hope you guys are enjoying this story thus far and the direction I'm leading it into. thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not ask where I have been, only ask where we will go from here. I missed this...I've missed you all.

...

Sansa could not remember getting back into her bed, she could only remember falling asleep while crying on Shae's shoulder. Yet, right before she dozed off, Tyrion's face was before her, concern etched upon his features. A hand gripped her shoulder and she slowly turned her head, "I am awake." Shae smiled down at her and whispered, "It is the middle of the night now. You have been asleep for nearly eight hours." A small gasp came from Sansa's mouth as she quickly sat up,

"I've missed dinner with the King and Queen-"

Shae shook her head, "Your Lord husband has given them a fair excuse." Sansa nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair, the tangles getting caught about her fingers as her mind began to make sense of the day before. She looked at Shae, "Leave me, Shae. I-I need time to myself for a moment." Shae frowned, but nodded her head, "Of course, my Lady."

Sansa waited for her handmaiden to leave before she ripped the covers from her body and rushed to the open balcony. Her eyes scanned the gardens below to make sure they were empty and then she looked towards the tower of the Hand. There. That is where he was. It was dark, but she could see the torch light in his room. She sighed and pushed away from her balcony, but when she entered the room again, she found herself to not be alone. She looked down at her Lord husband, "I did not hear you come in." Tyrion gave her a soft smile, "I walk with a light foot, my Lady." He took notice of her disheveled appearance and sighed,

"I take it you've only just gotten out of bed?"

His wife nodded before he continued, "What peaked your interest outside at this hour?" Sansa looked over her shoulder, "Nothing." She could see the torchlight in the tower of the hand was gone and she felt the knot in her stomach disappear. Tyrion walked to her and took her hand in his, "Will you speak to me of what happened between you and my father?" She should talk to him, she should say something, but she could not do it. Not now. She cursed herself in her mind for her stupidity, for three days would come and go before she was brave enough to do anything. Tyrion could see the glaze over her eyes and he bowed his head, "Then perhaps it would sooth your troubled mind to know that I spoke to my father."

...

Hours before, Tyrion rushed down the halls as fast as his short legs would let him, heading directly to where his father would be. As he approached the door to Tywin's room, a guard stepped forward, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but Lord Tywin will have no visitors-" Tyrion looked up, "You will move yourself from this doorway. I cannot harm nor kill you myself, but I can pay a handsome amount to have someone do it for me. Now, move!" The guard slowly moved out of the way and Tyrion pushed the door open. Tywin lifted his head from his work and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Tyrion smirked, "Can't the imp son come visit his father?" He helped himself to the wine on his father's desk, "Tyrion, I am too busy for your sarcasm." Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I know you are. You've also been busy terrorizing my wife." Tywin slowly placed his quill down, "I don't know what you mean-"

"I returned to my chambers tonight to find my young wife crying on the floor. You were the last person she was seen speaking to just moments before my return."

Tywin snorted and picked his quill up again, "I care not for the emotional stories of women. Yes, I was the last she spoke to her before you returned, perhaps I did make her cry. Would you like to know why?" Tyrion raised his glass of wine, "Go on." His father signed his name at the bottom a scroll and blew on it to dry the ink, "I told her that both of you need to give an heir to the Lannister and Stark line and soon. You have been married for too long to not have taken her maidenhead." He could tell Tyrion was about to argue, so he spoke even louder, "I don't know why you haven't fucked your wife yet, Tyrion, but I will only tell you once more that it needs to be done, or else."

The tall Lannister stood from his seat and looked down his nose at his son, "I will not argue with you about this any further. Go back to your wife, she is emotional enough to give herself to you on this night."

...

"Is that everything? Did he tell you to give yourself to me?"

Sansa froze for several moments as she tried to tell Tyrion that there was more to it, but she only nodded, "Yes. I-I need to give myself to you-" Tyrion shook his head, "Not- New Story like this." Sansa frowned, "How do you mean?"

Tyrion chuckled, "I will not let you lay with me, take my children, just because my father told you to." He watched worry etch onto Sansa's face, "What about the King? He-He will do things-" The small man sitting on the bed with her became angry, "I've told you a hundred times before, Joffrey will never hurt you!" Sansa could feel his anger radiating onto her, so she stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around herself, "I know."

In that silent moment, Sansa did not realize that she took those few small steps to close the space between herself and Tyrion, who was still sitting on the edge of their bed. Her husband said nothing as she slowly leaned forward and placed a small, soft kiss upon his lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when she pulled back he felt loneliness.

"What was that for?"

Sansa took a deep breath, "I am not sure, my Lord. I-I need to bathe now, if you would be so kind-"

"Sansa."

He grabbed her gown in a tight grasp and made sure she could not leave him, "We could be happy." Sansa closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before she softly replied, "Could we?"

...

Tywin sat in the dark, sitting comfortably in a large ornate chair that was placed in front of his small balcony. He was dressed down, wearing only his boots, breeches, and a tunic, a half drunk glass of wine dangling in his hand. He stared across the large gardens, watching a torchlight balcony across the way. He sneered, "Where is she?" As if the Gods were answering his question, he saw Sansa walk outside with Tyrion. He sat up and leaned forward to watch as Tyrion held Sansa's hand in his as they smiled to one another. Of course he was expecting Tyrion to go through with duty, but in that moment Tywin felt something in his heart. What was that feeling?

 _Jealousy_.

And he hated himself for it. Never in this life or the next would Tywin have any need to be jealous of his son, but he had something that was beautiful, that was young, he had Sansa Stark. Perhaps Tywin knew that Tyrion may not be able to go through with it? For in that moment, a smile crossed his face as he relaxed back in his chair, "Stupid boy," he whispered to no one.

...

I was able to get this chapter out because I have wifi. I won't have it again for a long time so I hope everyone enjoys this!


End file.
